Ron's Walk's
by Dissant-love
Summary: The stress of remaining strong caught up with him sometimes and he needed to get space, so he would go for long walks to clear his mind.Two weeks after the War in DH.RHr
1. Introduction

_**Ron's Walk's**_

_Author's Note:_ This is my first Fan Fiction Attempt, I have been thinking about

writing a story about Ron & Hermione forever so here it goes. Placed two weeks

After the Final War.

It was the first good day that there had been in a long time. After the events that

had happened those weeks ago, it had been hard for everyone to go back to the

way things had been. So many deaths caused so much pain but still the

undeniable fact was that they were no longer in danger.

It was a very quiet start of summer at the Burrow; the whole family had been

devastated by the death of a Fred Weasley. No one ever saw Mrs. Weasley

smiling instead she sobbed all the time. Her youngest son, who had always come

to her if he needed comforting, was now comforting her. Ron was sick over the

death of his brother but some how he knew he had to stay strong for his family.

His best friends had stayed with him at the burrow ever since the war, Ron

figured it was because they felt so much at home here. The stress of remaining

strong caught up with him sometimes and he needed to get space, so he would go

for long walks to clear his mind.

"Ron, where are you?" he heard someone call him, while he was heading back to

the burrow. It was her. The sound of her voice made him get chills even if it was

from a distance. He thought about her every time he walked, he thought of how

lucky he was that she was alive, how lucky he was to be able to hold her and most

of all how lucky he was to have the chance to spend his life with her. They hadn't

really talked at all since the war; well they talked but just not about what was

going on between the two of them.

"There you are, I've been looking for you!" she said panting viciously

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked as he looked at her, Hermione couldn't be

anymore beautiful even if she tried he thought to himself.

"No, not at all I was just worried,I couldn't find you anywhere!" She smiled as

she finally reached him.

" You were worried?"

" Yes, I don't like it when you run off for hours and hours"

"Well next time why don't you come with me?" thinking that's he was making the

perfect opportunity to talk to her, alone.

"I might just do that" she said " but your mother told me before I left that dinner

was going to be ready soon, so we better get back"

He paused, he didn't want to go back to that crowded house, he wanted to stay

here with her. Where it was just them and them alone. "Yeah. I guess your right, I

don't want to make Mum upset by being late"

As they walked Hermione took Ron by the hand, even the smallest touch by her

made his heart do flips in his chest. He couldn't wait much longer; he had to tell

her everything he felt about her.

_A/N: _So thats what i have right now, there will be another chapter coming! thanks for everyone who read this!


	2. Only Thought

_Chapter Two_

Ron had a very restless sleep that night; actually he couldn't sleep at all. There

were many points where he had the urge to run to Ginny's room and wake up

Hermione but he knew that she would probably scold him for getting her up at

such a late hour in the morning. So he lay there in his dusty dingy room, thinking.

Harry didn't wake up from nightmares anymore, which made Ron feel more

alone, and it didn't help that he still was hurting over the loss of his brother. But

there was always one thought kept running through Ron's head over and over

again, it had only happened just a short two weeks ago. Yet it felt like it had been

months…

_That moment when Hermione came running at him, her eyes big and_

_glistening.There was so much going on around them, so much fear but it was _

_the moment that they had both wanted to happen for so long.She had flung her_

_arms around his neck so tight that it hurt.To relieve the pain he moved closer to_

_her. It was unbelieveable how warm she was when everything else was so cold._

_When their lips had touched so passionatly it felt as if they had done it _

_everyday, it felt so wonderful that he wanted to stay in this moment for his_

_entire lifetime.He wanted to sink into her and never leave.But they were _

_interupted and the moment was gone._

Ron felt like cursing Harry for bringing him and Hermione back to reality.That

had been the happiest five minutes of Ron's whole year.As the sky was getting

lighter and it began to smell like early morning. Ron desided to try to sleep since

it seems he had stayed up for hours, thinking.Maybe today I can talk to her, he

thought.Ron drifted into sleep and as he slept he dreamt of a beautiful brown

haired girl smiling at him as they walked together.

_**A/N:**_ So theres the second chapter! Thank you all so much for your comments! I

really appreciate them soo much, im going on holiday so I wont be able to get to a

computer for a few days.I'll post a new chapter ASAP! Thanks again


End file.
